(1) Field of the Invention
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
The disclosure and prior art relates to vault devices and more particularly pertains to a new vault device for facilitating a corpse to be buried in a vertical orientation.